As a working medium for an absorption refrigerating machine, there are not only a combination of water acting as a refrigerant and an aqueous solution of LiBr as an absorbent but also combinations of ammonia and water, HFC22 and E181 and others.
On the other hand, there are also a variety of systems in the compression/absorption hybrid heat pump in which the absorption refrigerating machine is combined with a compressor. The invention relates to a compression/absorption hybrid heat pump in which the refrigerant vapor, as generated by a regenerator, is compressed by a compressor so that the compressed vapor is used as a regenerative heat source for the absorbent solution, and in which the VRC (=Vapor Re-Compression) is applied to the regenerator. Here, this VRC is also called the "MVR (=Mechanical Vapor Re-Compression)".